


Day 1: Role Reversal - "Ex-Commander"

by Femslash_writer



Series: Femslash February 2015 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, F/F, Femslash February, overthrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_writer/pseuds/Femslash_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February Femslash Day 1 - Role Reversal (prompt from the-100-femslash tumblr) The grounders overthrow their Commander. The sky people allow her to join them, but she must stay inside where her people can’t hurt her. Lexa now takes up Clarke’s old position as Abby’s apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Role Reversal - "Ex-Commander"

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ex-Commander  
> Chapter Rating: K  
> Fandom: The 100
> 
> Pairing: Clarke/Lexa
> 
> Prompt(s): Role Reversal (Day 1) from the-100-femslash on tumblr
> 
> Beta: (None)
> 
> Summary: The grounders overthrow their Commander. The sky people allow her to join them, but she must stay inside where her people can’t hurt her. Lexa now takes up Clarke’s old position as Abby’s apprentice. (Lexa/Clarke)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.

“Lexa, it’s easy. Just imagine you’re using your old tools,” Abby’s smooth voice did nothing to calm her. The Commander’s hands shook badly. She could not believe her own people had turned on her. The sky people had offered her a place in their community, but she was having a hard time fitting in. Here she was just another person; she was no longer the great Commander of a warring people.

Now Clarke fought the Mountain Men, while Lexa stayed with Abby. She was trying to learn some trade that would be useful in the sky people’s community. All her training was useless here. She couldn’t be a guard or even a hunter. All work outside had been ruled out. Many of the grounders still wanted her head. While her wife risked her life outside the compound, she stayed inside where it was safe. It was driving her mad.

“I can’t do it.” The former Commander looked down at the blonde woman. Her hands were shaking too badly. She couldn’t remove the bullet out of Clarke’s arm; she was too worried about hurting her wife. Abby would just have to do it.

“Just try, take a deep breath,” Abby instructed. 

“I…no…I….”

“It’s ok. I have faith in you, love.” Clarke’s shinning blue eyes looked up into apprehensive brown. Her hand tightened around the scalpel. It was now or never. Slowly her hand moved to the girl’s left bicep. The blade cut into flesh easier than any blade she ever used on an enemy. It was easy to dig the bullet out, but her wife had been a good patient. She hadn’t once cried out, never showing any signs of weakness despite not having an anesthetic.

“It’s all out.” The older girl was as stoic while placing the bullet on the small table next to her other tools. Abby had watched her never saying a word. Her protégée would be a good doctor one day when she gained more confidence.

“I’m so proud of you, Lexa,” Clarke whispered unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Lexa was learning; maybe she could make it in the sky people’s world after all.


End file.
